Blood
by charmed.united
Summary: A vampire. A girl. True love against the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Kidnapped**

Strong...sexy...fast...sexy...powerful...sexy...dangerous...she screamed, every nerve roaring for her to run, but she couldn't. He had her, trapped, unable to move. He had her mind.

"Piper, I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't try to run every time I let you go."

"What else can I do?" she whispered; as he pushed his body against hers. Pipers hand rose to his open shirt, welcoming the icy coolness of his skin. She loved him more than her own life, which in comparison to immortality seemed little, but she still compared it to that, the old cliché. She wanted to both be a part of him and to never see him again.

"Piper the way I see it you have three choices." He paused, ready to assess any of the thousands of emotions that could flit across her face. Of course to a human, it would be barely recognisable, to his elite senses it would be slow motion, he would see everything. To Wyatt's deep frustration Piper unknowingly hid her eyes; the key to her mind. He yearned to reach for her chin and raise her face, he wanted so desperately to reach within the depths of her mind and retrieve every thought, every emotion, every experience she had ever had.

_No mistakes._

"Do you love me?" this was the easiest thing to ask, it simply required a yes or no.

Panic struck her face, her brow creased and she subconsciously chewed her lower lip. Her long delicate fingers entwined around each other, keeping contact with his chest. She was thinking very hard on one question. Was she deliberating on whether it would hurt his feelings?

_Hah! Why should she care?_

"I...how can I? You're evil!"

"Piper, I won't be evil!" he shouted, the anger burst from him. To Piper it was like an explosion, coming from nowhere. To Wyatt it was controlled, unsuccessfully, and then let free. The wind flew through the trees, connecting to the anger that was unleashed.

"Well, you can't be good, you have to kill." She whispered.

Piper had been lying on her bed when a knock came at the door. Wyatt came in. He told her that her parents had gone out, also convincing her that no, the front door had not been locked. He knew that if he was confident when lying no one would have reason to doubt him. He explained that he was no longer going to lie to her, she deserved better, he wasn't going to hide, he was fed up with it. He explained why he would suddenly disappear for days at a time. He showed her his speed, self-healing, strength and uncanny ability to control minds. Piper had simply sat taking it all in, half-waiting for there to be a punch line. It never came. However, her parents returned and wanted to talk to her. Despite Wyatt's in-human hearing he had been entirely focused on stopping his 'demonstration' at the first sign of her panic. She surprised him once again by being entirely patient. Then her parents entered, just as Wyatt moved across the room in 1/500th of a second. Had he not vanished from one spot and reappeared in another Marie and John Calliwell may not have reacted the way they did. Being strong Catholics they had entered their own daughter's sanctuary to find the devil showing off his assets. They witnessed her sitting perfectly aware. Possessed. They both had to die.

Wyatt lunged across the room, scooping the immensely fragile human in his arms and jumped from the third story window, and then ran into the night. He was taking his love away from her life, and saving her from it.

"You think I want this?" he muttered through his clenched teeth, if he wasn't careful, a tornado could strike. His father, Edward, would not be pleased. Edward was not Wyatt's biological father, but his creator. Wyatt was the youngest in his family of seven. An unusually large coven kept together by Rosalie's ability to strengthen bonds. She could also loosen them but that was strictly for any enemies. Edward was the oldest, aged 457 years old. He mastered what few vampires could do. Be around the humans he craved. He had taught every member of his family the same unwritten law. No, he wouldn't deny his thirst, but he would feed only off of the dying, it was the best he could do for the ignorant race he had once been a part of.

Edward's mate, Phoebe, was the next, she had fallen from a bridge, Edward took one look at her and realised that he could not let her die. Then there was Chris and Rosalie, Alice and Leo. Both pairs had come to Edward from other creators. Not happy with the way their life ran, they needed more guidance in their eternity than simply giving in to the thirst on any unsuspecting victim. Edward was only too happy to help.

"I never said you wanted this, only that you have to!" Piper didn't try to hold the tears, even though he was a creature she had been brought up to hate, to fear, she knew, deep down that he loved her. His stone heart was not entirely immobile. She also knew that she loved him, and death would be preferable to having to live without him. She only needed to force herself to remember this more clearly. To do this she would have to calm him into the loving, caring, person he could be. Tears would be the best way to resurrect the newly found Wyatt.

It worked, immediately, from Piper's point of view.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I just... if I wasn't such a selfish creation maybe I could have never dragged into this life that you surely must detest, can you ever forgive me for forcing this upon you?" he whispered, looking down. This concerned Piper, it was as though he didn't need to read her face at all, as though her mind was already made up. She thought about the emotion on her face quickly and carefully. His thoughts were faster than his feet and she was not going to lose him. She gently placed her fingers under his chin and lifted it. She would never have been able to do this with her strength alone, but he obeyed, just as she knew he would. He couldn't resist the warmth of her touch under his frozen skin.

"Look at me, do you think, for one second that you need to be so sad?" She searched his eyes, trying to control the direction of her breath, he didn't need to be reminded of the burning desire he had to rip her throat out at a time like this, and the flames would only ignite a stronger will to leave. She could not allow that. She held still waiting for him to complete his inch by inch evaluation of both her face and her mind. He bowed his head and she panicked. What had she done wrong? Then he looked at her, smiling widely. She released all the used oxygen, his beauty had returned, every part of his glorious face dazzled her mind.

He crushed her to him, every muscle pressed against her clothes; he touched his cheek to hers, his lips at her ear. His control needed to be very high, he knew that but he could not always resist the warmth he had lost.

"Like I said, three choices," he held her at arm's length, observing her again, "one you can join me as a vampire." He had already debated whether to rush the choices. He decided against it, she needed to think about this, it would affect her forever. He could not let her make a rush decision. Piper resisted the urge to take in a huge lungful of air at this news, she had expected it, once upon a time she had even wanted it, back in her room, she wanted to be equal to him, not so fragile, but now the decision was here and she couldn't help but be a tiny bit scared. Wyatt had specifically said this one first, he didn't want Piper to choose this, and he didn't think he could bear it. She had already lost most of her life for him; he didn't want her to give away her soul.

"Two, you can supply me with blood, not a lot, but enough, that way we can stay together and I would never have to kill with you around." Piper almost gagged, this was not very high on the list, not at all. Wyatt now paused, the first sign of emotion had flitted across her face, fear, revulsion, not a good sign as this was the one choice Wyatt hoped she would chose. He didn't know if he would have the self-control if only he willed it, but if she decided that it was her choice, then so be it. He closed his eyes for a fraction of a second. This last choice was not even worth mentioning, he would never commit such a monstrosity but like he thought before, she needed _all_ the options.

"Three, I dispose of you." Piper's eyes widened as she automatically shook her head. The will to live was strong, almost overpowering, but she couldn't eliminate that as an option, the other two could prove too much. Wyatt took her reaction with great relief; he had been scared that he might have to follow the wish he would never have chosen for her. If that had been the case he would have followed her as soon as he could provoke a worthy vampire to aid the end of his existence.

"Erm." She coughed clearing her throat. She wasn't about to make a blind decision, she needed more information on every aspect of each option, Wyatt was only too willing to give this, he may even sway the information slightly...

_No mistakes._

He couldn't do that to her, he had taken over most of her life already; he couldn't control this as well.

"Supply?" she asked, he voice breaking, and not being able to produce coherent sentences yet.

"Yes, every so often you give me some of your blood, not too much, similar to donating. Then I can stay with you forever." He paused, trying not to leave anything out. "Of course it will be hard for me to have such control but I think if you held very still, and tried to measure your breathing I could keep composure." He looked at her while she thought. He could almost see her thoughts as clearly as if they were written down in front of her. She was assessing the risk, the good parts and the bad parts, by the look on her face the good parts were few and far between.

"Becoming a vampire?" she almost didn't want to know, but this could be her only chance to keep the reason of her days, her nights, her life.

"One bite. Four days of fiery hell. You lose your soul. Then you are a bloodthirsty being who never dies." Wyatt couldn't help himself, he had to keep it short, to the point, otherwise he wouldn't say it at all, this was the highest on his list of punishments, and he would hate to see Piper go through that.

"Not biased at all are you?" Piper teased, one corner of her lips twitching into a crooked smile, as though daring him to retaliate. Wyatt eased immediately; trust Piper to take all seriousness from this. He growled playfully and leaped through the air with Piper clutched firmly to his side, her subtle curvaceous body fitting perfectly to his body.

_Made to be together._

Wyatt landed on the lowest branch of an old oak and sprung to the next, taking Piper in one arm, he reached for the next branch with amazing grace, his fingers sculpting perfect handholds in the wood. As they went up Piper placed her cheek onto Wyatt's chest. The air rushed past her as did blurs of green and brown. Finally they were at the highest branch. Piper sat in his cupped arm and they waited, watching the wildlife prepare for the night that was approaching.

As dusk approached Piper reached up, expecting to have to pull Wyatt's attention to her, but he was already looking at her, so she simply settled for tracing his face with her fingers. The sharp angular features dazzled her, his breath intoxicated her. He was like her drug, she was addicted. It wasn't the high that she was on whenever he was near her it was his presence. She reached up and started retracing his face with her lips. No matter how granite his skin was, how forced his expression was she wanted to soften his face. When asking failed, this was left; she would use her tools wisely. Piper also realised that she couldn't do this as often as she might like. People can become used to a drug. Though she doubted she would ever get used to him, but he might get used to her.

However, at the moment, she needed him to be calm, peaceful, she had her answer. Only, she was too distracted. He was painfully beautiful, every girl was attracted to him, it was part of his weaponry, being physically attractive helped the vampire race lure their victims easily, and yet nhe chose her, plain and ordinary. Surely nothing this godly could ever be dangerous? It was just as well for vampires that the human race was so ignorant.

"Why me?" she asked her lips moving against his as he remained still, letting her explore. There was 'Piper still' and 'Wyatt still'. 'Piper still' was him relaxing; 'Wyatt still' was him being frozen, like a stone statue. Then Piper would know he was trying to control the venom swelling in his mouth, around his razor teeth, the ferocious blaze engulfing the back of his throat.

_She honestly did not just ask me that!_

"Piper" Wyatt moaned. She was special, unique, worthy of jealousy. Every soft line, high cheek bones, full lips, everything about her was special. Even now as she gave him a reproachful look she was stunning. The thick frame of lashes enhanced the beauty of her green eyes, which pronounced all the tones of her bronze shimmery hair. Every feature complimented the next. Her skin clung to her body like the green blouse she was now wearing, the cotton gripped to every contour, every curve, not too tight but not loose. The shade went so well with her hair and eyes that he frequently complimented her on it. He wanted to show her off; he wished she would wear more complimentary clothes. Of course other boys thought her attractive; there was no denying the burning hate he once felt when other boys looked at her. That one day she might say yes to one of them. She chose him, said yes to him. She herself looked in a mirror and picked flaws that didn't exist and called herself ordinary. This had almost made Wyatt grab Piper and run to Phoebe and explain the situation. Phoebe would have immediately made the girl see sense. Phoebe was like that, persuasive, understanding. Piper, however, would not have liked being carried across the countryside in less than a minute. Or at least, that is what he thought. She seemed to be having little trouble accepting his hidden life. Another beautiful thing, she was so brave, so trusting, understanding. She understood that he never wanted this; he didn't want to hurt people. "You are singularly the most beautiful person on this planet, no wait, in this existence. No one has or ever will be as beautiful as you."

Wyatt said these words with such sincerity that Piper couldn't help but waver slightly. She sighed looking away, she would never get him to take the unbiased approach to this. Then he lifted her gaze back to his, his lips crushed hers, she gasped but did not exhale in fear of the throat exposure that this blouse had. She didn't feel the hesitant, testing Wyatt that she knew, a new sense of desperation came through, his lips moving forcibly against hers. She simply closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Then, automatically she let her breath go. Wyatt instantly froze, his jaw clenched and his eyes locked shut. Piper immediately went to the defensive, struggling against his arms, though she had no idea where she would go. The branches looked so fragile.

"Where are you going?" he asked pulling her tightly again, his eyes still closed.

"Giving you some space" Piper answered looking at him warily as the pained expression on his face did not fade. His emotion hadn't changed as her continued.

"With your luck and level of clumsiness you would probably fall, not that that would mean much as I would simply catch you again, but I'm quite comfortable at the moment." Even with his jaw was still sealed he managed a small smile.

"Looks it" Piper retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes and settling herself back down cautiously. His granite arms providing the perfect, if not a little cold, backrest for her to lean against.

He smiled, "It's tolerable, thank you."

"I hope so, for you and I both." Piper warned, thinking that he would take her seriously, he didn't he just laughed pulling her closer.

"Let's watch the sunset, shall we?" Wyatt of course had watched over a hundred sunsets and had lost interest, but with Piper here, he wanted to see the rays of light dance across her face. Lighting her cheeks, sparkling in her eyes, brightening her smile.

"Hmm" Piper closed her eyes briefly. She didn't want to miss a single second of this, the sunset alone would be beautiful but nothing compared to Wyatt.

Piper moved down to Cornwall a few months back, her family had moved from Glasgow. She had no trace of the accent, or so she thought, Wyatt had startled her once, asking her why her accent was only faint. She thought it must have come at a particular word, Wyatt realised by her blank face that it hadn't been her voice, it was one of her faint memories, she had been talking to someone. It was one of Wyatt's first mistakes that he had made when being around her.

As a general rule humans stayed away from vampires, subconsciously shied away from the danger they faced. Piper however had the opposite effect, she was drawn to them. Trouble followed her, waiting for her to slip up. She didn't know it but in her time at tourist populated Bude she had had 5 nomads stalk her. The aroma she had was so delicious, the natural smell was a sweet mixture of flowers, fresh air, bark, it was as though she flown through the air and ran through the forest, born wild, free. A smell tempting for every creature that should not exist. Wyatt had entrusted his family to watch over her while he went out of town to hunt. They had taken on the task begrudgingly, they didn't have the same fascination as him, they weren't infatuated by watching the mere human girl sleep. Only Alice made any real argument, everyone else was just happy to see Wyatt smile.

The pair were now in Stowe Woods, far enough from any human lodging, but it was close enough to the places which might entice an immortal mind to just let go and be natural. The Hawkin family lived at Stowe Farm, no one ever saw any activity, the Hawkin's never pulled unnecessary attention towards themselves. They needed to remain inconspicuous to be able to stay in any one place for a given time, that way no one would immediately notice the fact that none of them ever seemed to age, despite the glorious perfection they all acquired. All in all the Hawkin family kept to themselves, their secret had been safe until Piper moved to the area with her family.

The Hawkin family had argued, using the dining room table (a prop as none of the family actually needed to eat) to remain civilised, non-violent. The fact that Wyatt had almost exposed them all when the girl first walked into the local secondary school Budehaven had caused a lot of arguments, half of the family were all for letting Wyatt dispose of the girl so they would be able to stay. Wyatt had snarled at them and Edward used a firm 'No' to eliminate that suggestion. The warm atmosphere of the IT room had only strengthened the smell. He must have truly looked possessed to her, he remembered gripping the table, and sliding as far away from her from possible. However, he couldn't help but watch her out of other people's eyes, the teacher, for example, thought her to be quiet, strangely subdued. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get a smile from her. Wyatt didn't suppose that his attitude towards this girl would have helped. From her point of view he was being cruelly unfair. He had no reason to take such a sudden dislike to her. Wyatt thought she would immediately ask someone if this was the normal behaviour of a Hawkin, humans were so predictable, always rushing to others of their kind, wanting reassurance, to be normal, to fit in. However she surprised him, not only did she not run to the first person she recognised but she also didn't seem to want to say anything when Lottie asked.

"Who did you sit next to then?" she had asked when Piper came out of the room. Wyatt himself had fled the room, not wanting to leave himself with a chance to lure this girl away, to give in to the monster he had suppressed for so long, it had been too hard to just throw away now. For _one_ girl. It was irresponsible and totally disrespectful to Edward and all the hard work he had also put into keeping the family together despite Rosalie's gift.

"Err, not sure, I can't remember his name."

_Was she really that scared or can she genuinely not remember? _Wyatt asked himself.

Lottie was an average girl who was slightly jealous of all the attention the new girl was getting. In Lottie's opinion the girl wasn't even slightly pretty, and it wasn't as if it was rare that there was a new girl. She really didn't know what the problem was. Wyatt didn't like looking into Lottie's mind, it was vulgar and plain, not at all interesting. Everything she listened to and intercepted could not be trusted as it was plagued by her opinion, some things even added to increase her own sense of security.

He saw his family in the John Ward Hall, he saw the memory of what he had just been thinking rushing back, the anger bubbled up within him, there was no way he could stay here and not cause catastrophe. The others saw him and he saw shock and apprehension flit quickly across their faces. So quickly in fact that the humans wouldn't have seen it.

"Wyatt..." Rosalie inquired quietly, but with a simple flick of his wrist as he approached them the car keys to his shiny mondeo hurled towards the concerned vampire. If any human had tried to intercept this throw they would find themselves with a hole in their hand. Alice, however, caught it easily. As soon as he saw that they had a way home he veered off leaving through the Valley Road entrance. If the receptionist had thought about stopping him, she had obviously decided against it from the locked expression of pure fury painted across his hard face.

Since then he had mastered the self control, warded off the vampires who had wished her harm, and managed to get her, amazingly, to like him. Now, even as she knew the truth, she didn't run, even try, she just trusted him. Was it normal for a human to be like this? Attracted to a monster? Wyatt didn't know but he was now faintly aware of Piper watching him. He dragged himself back to reality, looking at the proof that the last few months were real.

"Sorry, what was that?" Wyatt asked.

Piper smiled, her even teeth barely showing, she lifted her right hand and pointed to the horizon. It was beautiful. They were at the highest point in Stowe woods, in the highest tree and they could see right out across Duckpool. The orange orb formed a perfect semi-circle where the sky meets the sea, orange rays skipping across the waves that folded over the beach peacefully again and again. Wyatt raised one perfect eyebrow; it was nicer than any other night he had experienced. It set the scene for Piper perfectly. She wanted to tell him her choice before she got too tired.

"Wyatt," Piper looked at him, pulling his attention back, "I've made my decision."

Wyatt's eyes narrowed, she looked hesitant, was she sure on her choice or was she scared of reaction?

_She shouldn't be scared of me, no what am I talking about? She _should _be terrified. I just don't _want_ her to be scared of me._

"Ok, what do you want to do?" Wyatt asked, he tried to be positive, she will have chosen the best for herself and he had already promised that he would go through with whatever she chose.

"I want to meet your family." Piper said, she had only just realised that this effected everything, she couldn't choose anything unless she had a family to return to. Now that her parents had literally tried to kill her that was no longer an option.

"Oh," Wyatt was surprised, but then it made sense, both him being surprised and the proposal she had made, "Shall we wait till morning or shall we sneak up on a household of vampires?" he mocked. Only the tip of the sun was visible now. Piper laughed, and then realisation of what she had just asked dawned over her. She started uncontrollably trembling that was natural fear breaking through.

"What, Piper!" He held her out at arms length which increased her fear, she was being held out in thin air 30 feet up with nothing to break her fall. "Oh, sorry love" he brought her back in, cradling her in his arms. He was concerned, what had brought about this sudden bout of fear. Had the adrenaline finally worn off? No, he didn't think that was the case, if that were so then she would be struggling to get away from him. It must be something else. "What is the matter?"

"What if they don't like me," she whispered. Wyatt burst into laughter.

"_If they don't like you?" he laughed again, the pealing bell sound ringing through the forest._

"No," Piper corrected quickly, "I mean what if they like me _too_ much."

He looked serious again, she had hit a problem he was sure, but he knew that she couldn't continue without doing this.

"I'll protect you, but I don't think there will be a problem, they should be able to control themselves." He tried to assure her, but he himself was unsure. With any other human he can lie convincingly but with her it seemed wrong somehow, worse than that, it was formidable.

"You're being honest with me, thank you." She smiled and the shaking calmed and stopped, she was now used to the idea, how it would be that quick Wyatt didn't know, it should have taken a little longer than that.

"Sleep, Piper, i know i forget your human habits but i remember this one, you will have an awful headache tomorrow if you don't shut your eyes now." Wyatt whispered, as he reached the end of his sentence he started humming.

She smiled weakly, her eyelids falling shut, immediately giving in to the stupor, she brushed her cheek against his chest. The tune changed slightly and she could almost see him smiling as he hummed. Piper returned the smile as she slowly drifted into her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry people!! Ive ad exams and jujitsu practices and then i had to swap rooms with my brothers and then i had to work... the list goes on! but i stayed up especially yesterday to continue writing because i didnt want you forgetting about me :) **

**Ok so read and REVIEW XD**

**bye bye xx**

She woke shivering. She rolled over, about to huddle up when her mind caught up with her actions, she was falling. Wyatt, it seemed, had been holding her at arms length, making as little contact as possible with his icy skin. The air rushing into her face forced her mouth shut, her eyes open. She was hurtling towards the ground at a dizzying speed. Cold arms slipped around her waist and she was turning. She was facing the sky as she stopped, being held close to Wyatt's chest.

She looked at him, the shock on her face etched there and, with a playful smile, Wyatt rolled her out of his arms. He had been crouching so she didn't fall far, but having just woken up she was disorientated and fell, face first in the mud. He laughed loudly, the noise echoing off of the awakening forest.

"Wyatt, you're an idiot." Piper mumbled, pushing herself up while trying to wash the mud off of her clothes. She scooped her hair back and looked around before getting up.

Wyatt didn't want her to be angry. Though he thought it was sexy when she was he preferred her to be angry at other people. As soon as she stood he had a hand on the tree, either side of her neck. His nose inches from hers as he looked down. Her breathing strained and Wyatt resisted a smile. He leaned so close he could almost feel her nose on his. He hesitated, not in the way he had last night, but to make the moment perfect, he hoped she would see that. Or course she would, she saw everything.

Piper stood, watching him hesitate, it was different, he was in control, in such close proximity. Her blood flowed and her heart beat furiously, the aroma of her skin was enveloping all his natural instincts and yet he stood, less than half a centimetre from her, completely relaxed. She wanted to seize the opportunity but stay alive at the same moment. In the end, she didn't need to seize the opportunity, the opportunity seized her. Wyatt's hand found her face, lifting her to her toes, one hand left her cheek and dragged her lifeless arms around his neck. Then she realised the difference, Wyatt had normally been so restrained, she tightened her grip, pulling herself closer, hardly breathing in fear of this moment ending.

Sensing this, Wyatt moved his lips to the rest of her face, allowing her to direct her breath. Then, as Piper clawed hungrily at him, his lips moved to her neck and she looked up to the sky and groaned. He was perfect, he knew what to do and she was completely inexperienced. Here he was, almost too willing to put them both recklessly in the danger of losing control and Piper had no idea what to do with herself. How many times had she wished for this ? To be so close yet trying to get closer, in her little fantasies she had taken control, she always knew what to do. Now though, next to his god-like glory she was wanting to do something but was completely unable. His hands were now rubbing from her waist to her shoulders. She shivered in anticipation and she could feel his lips smile as they found hers again. His fingers found a gap in her clothes and his fingers pulled her closer yet again by the bare skin of her waist.

His hand crept up her back, lifting her top. She resisted the urge to shiver, he may stop if she showed signs of the coldness. His hand stopped on her opposite shoulder and he pulled her off of the ground. Her fingers entwined into his hair and then, without knowing how, she was back on the ground, Wyatt resting on top of her. She could feel his body against hers, yet he must have been supporting his own weight, there was no uncomfortable pressure. He rolled, breaking from her grip, but he kept his hands on the side of her ribs, just below her bra. She rolled also so the positions were reversed.

"Do you forgive me?" He whispered, his breathing just as laboured as Piper's was.

Piper had completely forgotten what she angry about, but she pretended he didn't have that power over her, "If that's what happens when I'm angry, then no!"

He laughed and looked into her eyes.

"You don't even know what you were angry about!" he accused half laughing, he didn't realise he had this power over her. It could prove a useful tool for the future.

She pouted, "Doesn't matter." then she paused, "Wyatt,"

"Umm?" he murmured while taking in the scent of her hair.

"I …" she looked down, ashamed, "I don't mean to, to make you choose between me or your family, but, if they didn't like me," she didn't continue.

"I would stay with you." he said quietly, " No matter what."

She nodded, "I want to be equal to you Wyatt. I want to be turned." Piper looked at him and he nodded.

"Nothing I can say will change that huh?"

She shook her head and Wyatt twisted, running at full speed through the forest with Piper now clinging to his back, her arms in a vice lock around his neck and her legs curled around his hips.

They were going home. Wyatt stopped and prevented Piper from climbing down, it was only a quick call. Warning the family of their visitor. He carried on and stopped at the entrance. Piper clung on, and didn't hear the sound too sensitive for her hearing. Wyatt, spun around and saw him, Piper gasped. Standing across from the narrow road, was a vampire. His long, dreadlocks swept along his forehead, his crimson eyes gaunt and expressionless. The beauty that normally possessed the vampires seemed to have bypassed this transformation. His teeth were wonky, and when he smiled his eyebrows indented and he looked manic. His clothes were hanging off his thin figure and his lips thinned to an impossible width when he smiled and fell, ungracefully into a crouch.

Wyatt hissed and lowered Piper from his shoulders, breaking her frozen grip easily.

"Go to the house, get help, stay there."

Wyatt gave Piper a gentle shove and she turned and ran. Piper had no idea where to go, she had ran through the stone arch came into a courtyard with no doors. She ran to the nearest window and started slamming her hand on it. No reply. Then, as she heard a crash loud enough to be mistaken as a small explosive she started running and screaming. Smashing against all the windows. She found a door. Praying it wasn't locked Piper twisted the handle and pushed it wide open. She entered, ignoring all the modern appliances and searched the rooms, she found them, frozen staring at her. Then they started shouting as she took another step in.

"No!"

"Don't!"

"Stop!"

"No!"

She stopped at the garble of mixed words disentangled themselves from each other in her mind. She pointed outside, breathless and only needed to say one word. "Wyatt." Everyone jumped up and a huge muscular vampire pressed the button on a remote and a sheet of glass between them slid up. She had been told that this was Leo. He was with Alice. Chris was with Rosalie. Edward, Wyatt's father, was with Phoebe. They ran from the room, leaving her leaning against a mahogany dresser breathing deeply. A scream echoed from outside.

_Wyatt_

She turned and ran, finding her way through the house was almost impossible, and she nearly missed the door. Her feet fell heavily on the cobbles of the courtyard, around the fountain she only just saw and avoided. Out of the archway.

There were more vampires coming among the woods. She only saw them as the flash of silver, a wristwatch maybe, reflected in the sun for a brief moment. Piper called out in warning but a hand clamped on the mouth. She tried to bite down but it was as if her mouth had been pried open and held their by a steel bar.

It was perfectly timed, planned. The new arrival of two vampires distracted Wyatt and his family from looking back, the person was slowly dragging her back to the forest. Piper remembered Wyatt, what he could do.

_WYATT! Help me! WYATT, WYATT, WYATT! _

Piper screamed in her head, trying to get his attention. It worked, but it hadn't been quick enough. As soon as Wyatt turned they were running. Piper saw a flash of red hair then it went dark.

Wyatt screamed again in fury and gave chase, leaving his family to deal with the other three. He ran, pushing himself faster, but as a newborn her strength surpassed his and for every stride he took she took three. Then in a clearing Wyatt was about to pounce. The red-head turned and threw her arm up, and with that motion four walls of earth encased Wyatt. He snarled and kicked and punched his way through a three foot thick wall of dirt and stones. By the time he was free they had vanished. He quickly picked up the scent and began to run again, every detail flying past. He came to a cliff edge and looked down, the scent had ended, that bitch had jumped. He could see for miles but they had vanished.

He snarled and started running back, if he was lucky the others hadn't destroyed the three that were there. He would be able to see where they would have taken Piper. His speed increased.

Piper was currently unconscious in the back of a 4X4 Land Rover. They hadn't jumped at all, only got in a car. The road had been 'closed' for the convenience of leaving the car in the middle of the road so the tracks wouldn't look suspicious. If all had gone to plan the vampire would be meeting the others in half an hour.

Piper looked up slowly, her head hurt. It felt like she had a jumbo jet trying to take off in her head, the noise was unbelievably painful. A white hand held out some aspirin and a cup of water.

_Wyatt_

It wasn't him, but the red-head. Piper didn't take her eyes off of her while she took the medication gratefully. Only then did Piper think about drugs, anything could have been disguised in those little tablets. She swore internally and make a mental note to not accept anything else this strange immortal would offer.

Piper stared at the vampire who looked no older than seventeen.

"What?" the strange girl asked, her head falling to the side, "No questions?"

Piper remained silent, she was going to be a meal, she needed no-one to confirm that. However, subconsciously Piper directed her breath, it was becoming almost natural. It brought a different aspect of Piper's physical make-up into perspective, something that everyone else took for granted. Breathing was incredibly difficult to keep in control for any length of time.

"Where's my family?" Piper finally snapped, hoping that when… if…she was turned she would be more patient, she would have an eternity to work on it.

"They're probably looking for you, we didn't want to hurt them." she replied, the kind of smirk on her face suggested that she thought she won. Piper didn't care, she realised, as human as she might be, she might as use this to her advantage. This girl might tell her things that she wouldn't tell another vampire, because in this world Piper was at the bottom of the chain and everyone knew it. She remembered how slaves used to know all the gossip of the household, but they had the respect to never tell the secrets. Piper didn't have the same attitude.

"Then why did you take me?" Piper was dumbfounded, they could have had anyone from town, but instead they picked on a girl who was protected by seven other vampires, it didn't make sense.

"We know what you can do." she replied.

"What?" Piper was now doubly confused, she couldn't do anything, "What do you mean?"

The girl laughed and looked at Piper, "You're a Witch."

"Thanks," Piper muttered and looked away, if she wasn't going to get useful answers she would go back to the silent techniques.

"What? You can believe in Vampires and not Witches?" the girl laughed and shook her head.

Piper was irritated, "What's your name?"

"Beth"

"Well Beth, shut up!" Piper snapped, she was tired of being so weak, the only power she had was with her words and even then, one incision in the throat and that would be taken from her also.

Suddenly Beth lunged and Piper flew both hands up and Beth slowed mid-air. Piper's mouth dropped, Beth was still coming towards her but at rate that Piper could easily dodge. Scrambling back she saw as Beth picked up speed again, whatever it was that was slowing her was wearing off. Piper half-stood and stared as Beth turned, grinning.

"You see?" She laughed and sat cross-legged. "Witches run through blood."

Then Piper saw why this couldn't be true, "No, well, maybe, but I cant be a Witch, both my parents are Catholic's, they tried to kill" Pipers voice broke, everything had been happening so fast, she hadn't had time to dwell on that yet, "me, when they saw Wyatt. They wouldn't, couldn't. I don't understand." Piper dropped to the forest ground again and held her head in her hands. What was happening to her ?

"Your parents lied." Beth whispered.

"I need to see them." Piper stood up quickly, ignoring the dizziness. "Now."

"I honestly would take you, but I hear the others coming now." Beth smiled sympathetically, she liked this girl, but she didn't know that Piper was already planning an escape. It would take time, but as long as she isn't the family meal, it should work.

Piper sat again, at the roots of a large tree. Suddenly they were joined by three others. Beth stood with unthinkable grace and hugged the two vampires who had distracted Wyatt and his family. Piper scowled.

"This is Robyn," Beth said referring to the one with light brown hair, "and this is Susi."

The one with darker hair nodded and smiled.

"I'm Adam." The rough looking one whispered, his voice was strange, strained.

Piper looked at the ground, watching a beetle cross in front of her. Adam lunged and Piper had no time to react when she was lifted off her feet and slammed against the tree by Adam who was clutching her neck, his dirty nails clawing at her skin. Piper couldn't breathe and held two hands up in a quick flicking action. Adam froze, then started moving so slowly, and Piper pulled herself up by holding onto his arms and collapsed to the floor when she was clear of his grip. He started moving again and he looked to where Piper lay. With a harsh snarl he kicked and she doubled up as he crouched over her, grabbing her wrist and bringing it too his mouth.

"NO!" Beth, Susi and Robyn shouted, they all grabbed Adam and pulled him back. Piper was terrified and backed off quickly, she went to flick her hands again but Robyn held her hand up, and ropes appeared around her wrists, and then moved, snakelike and bound her hands behind her to the tree. She looked at the girls in shock, now she really felt like a prisoner.

She watched fearfully as they dragged the shaking Adam into the trees. Then she was left in silence. Piper looked around and saw a little rock an inch from her left hand. She leant over, ignoring the strain against her side. She gripped the tips of her fingers and pulled it closer, then set herself to the task of breaking the ropes.

Wyatt started running but Rosalie grabbed him.

"Where?" she asked.

"I'm going." he growled in return.

"He knows you, your scent, it would be better if I go." she whispered quickly, intently.

Wyatt whimpered. He knew where Piper was, that she was alone, he wanted her, badly.

"I wont let anything hurt her Wyatt." she encouraged, their time was short.

"Fine." he snapped, and Rosalie leapt through the trees in the direction of Wyatt's pointing finger. He was trembling, this was all his fault, if they hurt her…

Rosalie found the camp, it was empty, _Shit!_

Piper was running, away from the vampires, away from the forest, she slammed into the 4X4 and wrenched the door open. The key was in the ignition and she quickly pushed the vehicle into reverse. She had to move, quickly. She hit a dirt track and changed gear and headed down the bumpy path at 50 miles per hour. She struggled to keep control and then, thankfully tarmac gripped the tires to its surface. Piper travelled along the country road and tried to concentrate on keeping alive. She didn't know if they realised she was gone yet, but if they did she would have to keep moving. She pushed harder on the peddle. Slowly inching past eighty. She went past the outline and into Devon. The petrol tank was full and she didn't want to stop. She went through Halwill Junction and saw Ben walking along alone. She slowed and waved when he looked. She wouldn't stop, no wait, maybe she should. No, she kept driving, speaking to him would only put him in danger, after all, he had just lost his girlfriend. She had heard it was a terrible accident, a car crash.

People at school had stayed clear of Ben ever since a couple of months ago. His girlfriend, Beth, had been involved in an awful car accident. She had gone to Budehaven and had said hello to Piper a few times. Ben had been in the sixth form but dropped out for a few weeks as he was distraught. What made it worse was that he was driving, he blamed himself. It wasn't his fault though, everyone knew this but he couldn't be convinced. The other driver had been drunk, and crushed into the passenger side of the car, instantly killing Beth, Susi and Robyn, Ben was the only survivor. The other driver was never found, something that infuriated Ben.

Something clicked, Beth, Susi, and Robyn…. The three vampires! They had never died, they were changed… she didn't understand, how could they fake that, did they do it willingly? No, Piper didn't think so, Beth was obsessed with Ben, she wouldn't leave him. Not intentionally.

This only drove her to a bigger urge to escape. Where would she go?

"The camp was empty" Rosalie announced when she got back to Stowe Farm.

The family were sitting around the table. Several gasps escaped the unchanging lips. Wyatt's fists clenched. The rage he was feeling was similar to how he felt when he was a new-born. It changed who he was. He could taste the bloodlust in the venom that swelled in his mouth. His muscles sub-consciously locked in preparation of the hunt.

"We will split up." Edward said quietly. He was mentally calculating the chances of being quick enough for Piper. They didn't look good. If only Adam and Wyatt hadn't met in the battle of the century. This would never have happened.

"Chris Rosalie and Wyatt, you will follow the group, Phoebe, Alice and Leo, you will head mid-country that way you can get to any airports that Chris Rosalie and Wyatt see them heading to. We cant let them out of the country."

The vampires stood as one and left apart. Little did they know that Piper was driving up towards Bristol where as the group of vampires were heading back to Stowe Farm. They thought Piper would head that way, back to safety.

Had the Hawkin's stayed at the house they would have been able to confront the strange mixed group. But they had separated too quickly, been too hasty to evaluate what Rosalie had seen. Had they paused maybe they would have realised that Piper was on her own. The shredded ropes by the sharp little rock at the base of the tree, the fact that all the food had not been packed, Piper's scent went in the opposite direction to the four vampires. Every detail together would have concluded that Piper was alone and fighting back the exhaustion as she sped along the M5, weaving as safely as possible through the mild traffic. Unlike Beth Robyn and Susi, if she crashed she wouldn't have anyone to save her with a bite.

She pulled into a Travel Lodge and ran through the darkness as quickly as she could. With one stop to the toilet she was by the entrance bringing up her courage to run back to the Landrover which couldn't be more than 30 metres away.

"Do you need any help my dear?"

Piper shrieked and span around clasping her throat with one hand. There was an old, hunched over lady standing before her, looking thoroughly confused. The purple name tag said her name was Jennifer. She smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry did I startle you?"

"Um, yes, sorry. I think I'm ok thank you." Piper's strained smile satisfied the lady and she turned and hobbled to the front desk. Piper walked out into the night and feeling Jennifer's eyes on her back was forced to walk.

As Piper reversed out of the parking space she caught a glimpse of Jennifer talking quickly on the phone. The police? Had someone reported her speeding? Piper doubted it. Everyone around her had been over the speed-limit also, its just she was going a little faster than fast. _Adam_

She slammed her foot flat and with squealing tires shot forwards at an unbelievable speed.

Adam's mobile rang. It hadn't finished the first tone when he was answering to hear an old friend wondering whether he was hunting. He smiled. They were closing in.


End file.
